od
by InTheNightWeTrust
Summary: Orelsan X Gringe post La Fête Est Finie
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Ses draps étaient froids, sa fenêtre ouverte. Accoudé à cette dernière, un mégot incandescent entre les doigts, Gringe observait les lumières de sa ville. La fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres, caressait son visage, imprégnait ses poumons, ses vêtements, ses cheveux.  
Il s'était complètement assommé, et pourtant il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait continuer à divaguer, réfugié dans sa bulle de calme et de bien-être. Il pleuvait légèrement. Seulement quelques gouttes de pluie fine n'entachant pas le silence où seule sa respiration profonde régnait. Elle lui rafraichissait le visage, sans éteindre sa cigarette. C'était parfait. Tout était parfait. Le coeur ensomeillé, plus rien ne l'atteignait. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu d'avoir sa place sur Terre, mais ce soir ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Ça aurait même été une belle nuit pour mourir. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir léviter. Il le savait, ce n'était que le début des symptômes.  
Inspiration. Expiration. Tout se déverouillait, il accédait à tous ses souvenirs. Même plus besoin de fermer les yeux, ils défilaient tout seuls. Il percevait de nouvelles couleurs, des couleurs qui n'existaient pas. Il y avait des flashs, partout, des dizaines par seconde.

Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il voulait sentir ce souffle de vie en permanence. Et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux.

Ses jambes faiblissaient, elles n'allaient pas le supporter encore longtemps. Il écrasa sa clope et longea le mur, luttant pour garder l'équilibre, s'appuyant sur ses mains hésitantes. Il trébucha malgré tout sur la prise de son réveil, faisant tomber ce dernier de sa table de nuit. _Merde._ Il était déjà 4 heures. Les minutes avaient encore duré des secondes. La première fois, il s'était cru fou. Maintenant il était habitué. Il jeta l'appareil dans un coin de la pièce, un peu plus fort que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Il reprit ensuite sa place dans son lit glacé. Ses couvertures ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi accueillantes.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre dans son tableau parfait. Elle plannait, au loin, discrète mais insidieuse, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il ne devait pas tarder, ou ce serait trop tard. Il fallait qu'il sombre rapidement dans le sommeil, avant que ça ne recommence. Tic-tac, tic-tac.

 _En retard, tout le temps, comme cette salope de lapin blanc..._

* * *

Tyler Durden ment. Toucher le fond n'existe pas. Les enfers ne connaissent pas de plancher, et Gringe se sentait tomber toujours plus bas. Il essayait de se rattraper à tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais ses ongles bouffés par l'anxiété ne s'accrochaient à rien.

Cloîtré dans le noir, il attendait de remonter. Bordel, ce qu'il avait mal aux dents. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé de la braise, que quelques cendres encore rouges s'étaient logées dans ses gencives et que le reste irradiait toutes ses articulations de douleur.

Il aurait préféré se noyer, plutôt que se sentir chuter - Orel faisait ça bien mieux que lui. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait. L'alcool était un vice que son pote gardait à ses côtés un peu trop précieusement à son goût. Il ne voulait pas le voir déraper, mais son binôme avait commencé à jouer avec les limites avant même qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était certainement en mesure de donner des leçons, peu importe qu'elles soient les seules qu'Orel accepteraient de recevoir. Quand à lui, quelques liqueures ne suffiraient pas à le sauver.

La lucidité était un scalpel affuté par la lumière du jour.

L'angoisse coulait dans ses veines, lui tordait le ventre, bourdonnait dans son crâne. Et puis il y avait la fièvre. Toujours.

Il se leva finalement, tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain et vida au fond de ses toilettes le contenu pourtant maigre mais bien trop pesant de son estomac. Il ne se sentit pas mieux.

Il prit son temps, pour se relever, s'agrippant à son lavabo. Il donna un coup sec dans son robinet et de l'eau en jaillit instantanément. Il y plongea la tête quelques secondes, coupa l'eau, puis se redressa. Ses lèvres émirent un faible son de surprise. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, se frotta les yeux. L'homme en face de lui l'horrifiait.

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Il avait la mâchoire serrée, le visage dur et les traits encore plus secs. La noirceur semblait suinter de ses pores. Il fit un pas en arrière, s'écartant de la lumière vive des néons. Ça ne changeait rien. Il ne s'était jamais vu aussi pâle. Seules témoins de son métissage, ses lèvres auparavant pleines étaient mordues jusqu'au sang.

Il ne pouvait se regarder ni rester debout plus longtemps. Il tangua jusqu'à son lit et s'enveloppa dans ses draps poisseux.

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il n'y survivrait pas.

* * *

"Aurélien... Aurel ! Aurel réveille-toi c'est important !"

Il reconnut la main de sa copine sur son épaule. Elle le secouait en douceur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le réveillait ? Elle ne le faisait jamais.

Il s'accorda encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. En réalité , il ne dormait déjà plus depuis quelques minutes - le portable de Charlie n'avait cessé de vibrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche.

"Aurélien..."

Son ton était presque suppliant. Sa voix le sortit définitivement de la brume, elle avait l'air morte de peur. Ses doigts pressaient toujours son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Orel comprit qu'elle cherchait ses mots, et il commença à s'inquiéter également.

"L'hôpital m'a appelé. C'est Gringe..."

Des centaines de scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête. L'impulsivité de son ami lui fit penser en premier à une bagarre. Un accident ? Un problème cardiaque ? Est-ce qu'il était gravement blessé ? Est-ce que... L'angoisse l'empêchait de poser la question. Alors il lui demanda la première chose qui lui vint ensuite.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ils t'appellent toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient essayé de t'avoir en premier. J'ai regardé ton portable, tu l'as éteint. Il leur a demandé de m'appeler."

Il était donc en état de parler. Son ventre se dénoua légèrement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite amie. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il était prêt.

"Il a fait une overdose."

* * *

Yo !

Ça fait 5 ans que j'ai rien publié, je sais plus trop ce qu'on doit dire dans ses cas là.

Comme je reprends tout doucement l'écriture, ma fic risque d'être un peu moins de la merde au fil des chapitres.

Du coup merci d'avoir lu (j'vais faire comme si quelqu'un allait lire hein). Ça serait sympa de me donner ton avis, même si il est négatif, je voudrais vraiment m'améliorer.

Merci à MadnessSadness d'avoir supporté tous mes précédents textes inachevés. **I swear to God je finis celui là.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello hello..._

Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre de merde. (la meuf qui donne envie de lire dès le départ...) Mais bon, au bout d'un an sans publier, fallait bien que je sorte quelque chose. De toute façon, mon scénario exigeait de passer par là pour poser les bases, je pouvais pas trop faire autrement. J'espère que ça sera pas trop ennuyant, normalement on commencera à s'amuser à partir du prochain chapitre. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire. Ce serait encore plus génial si tu me laissais ton avis, hésite pas à me signaler tout ce qui va pas, j'veux juste m'améliorer.

Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont encouragée sur mon premier chapitre. J'ai pas pu répondre aux dernières reviews, ne pouvant plus accéder à mon compte FF. Normalement c'est reparti. Sérieux l'ergonomie de ce site c'est une catastrophe :')

À dans un an, lol.

* * *

"Rappelez-vous le meilleur orgasme que vous ayez jamais eu. Multipliez-le par 1000, et vous êtes encore loin de la vérité."

* * *

Énième réveil embrumé dans cette chambre d'hôpital trop chauffée, un goût acre dans la bouche.

 _Putain_. Il s'était encore rendormi.  
La seconde où il reprenait pied avec la réalité était toujours aussi douloureuse - cette fois-ci, il avait quand même bien merdé.  
À part la nausée du siècle et sa jambe engourdie, il n'avait pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui venait de tutoyer la faucheuse. Qui aurait cru que frôler la mort était aussi facile...

Gringe se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda par la fenêtre, au loin.  
Il faisait nuit maintenant.  
Il sentait bien qu'il planait encore, et c'était normal, selon l'infirmière. À son réveil, il lui avait demandé, un peu honteusement, s'il devait s'attendre à avoir des problèmes avec la police. Mais ce n'était pas le rôle de l'hôpital, enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

Les médecins s'évertuaient à croire qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide à cause de la quantité de drogues dans son sang. Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Guillaume Tranchant n'était pas camé professionnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait en dose létales, lui... Alors avant d'être autorisé à partir, il avait dû voir cette connasse de psychiatre.  
Il en était ressorti encore plus anéanti qu'à l'arrivée, se félicitant tout de même de n'avoir cédé ni aux insultes, ni à l'envie de lui éclater la tête contre son joli bureau tout en verre. Il savait pertinemment que s'il s'emportait, il était foutu, on ne le laisserait pas sortir d'ici de sitôt.  
Il avait ensuite signé des dizaines de décharges sans en lire une seule ligne, trop fatigué pour y accorder une quelconque importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait alors, c'était pouvoir retourner s'allonger quelques minutes de plus.

On avait retrouvé son téléphone dans sa poche, éclaté par la chute post-shout. Il avait tout de même réussi à en extraire sa carte Sim, et une aide-soignante put retrouver le numéro d'Orel, puis celui de Charlie. Elle avait transmis au bureau des infirmières, et ces dernières avaient prévenu Orel pour lui. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'on avait pu lui dire.

Cette pensée le sortir brusquement de sa léthargie.

 _Orel_... Il allait bientôt arriver.

La culpabilité lui tordit à nouveaux les tripes. Il le connaissait, il savait qu'il allait trouver le moyen de croire que tout était de sa faute.  
Et dire qu'il avait naïvement pensé pouvoir le tenir à distance de son nouvel univers... Au moins quelque temps. Pas... maintenant. Gringe n'était pas prêt. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas appeler sa mère.

Il finit par se lever péniblement, et quitta sa chemise hospitalière aux motifs périmés pour son jogging de la veille et son sweat imbibé de sang. Son allure était la dernière de ses préoccupations pour l'instant.  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre impersonnelle, hésitant. Le médecin avait insisté pour qu'il passe des examens complémentaires. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de séquelles. À ses yeux c'était sans importance - du moins pour le moment; pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression de partir comme un voleur. Il passa finalement la porte et se traîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il voulait juste voir Aurélien, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Être fixé. Arrêter d'anticiper maladivement sa réaction en jouant des dizaines de scénarios différents dans sa tête.

Ce fut un calvaire pour sortir du bâtiment, l'hôpital était un vrai labyrinthe. Gringe était totalement inconscient lorsqu'on l'avait amené ici. Il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre, et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Après avoir arpenté les couloirs pendant de longues minutes, il finit par trouver le hall d'accueil, et passa enfin les grandes portes coulissantes d'entrée.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

C'était l'air de Paris, pas de quoi s'extasier. Mais c'était un air qui ne sentait pas le désinfectant, luxe qu'il n'avait pas pu s'offrir ses dernières heures. Il avait pensé que sortir enfin de cet endroit l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, pour l'instant ce n'était pas une franche réussite.  
Gringe avait mille raisons de péter un câble. Il ferma les yeux un instant, serra les poings, et tenta de détendre sa nuque raidie par la colère sourde. Il expira exagérément, avant de reprendre une nouvelle grosse bouffée d'air, tentant d'ignorer la tension dans sa poitrine.  
Bordel. Pourquoi ces techniques de merde ne marchaient que sur les autres.

Il regarda autour de lui.  
Un groupe d'aides-soignantes en train de cloper. Une vieille, appuyée sur le déambulateur le plus bruyant qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Son mari, au moins aussi croulant qu'elle. Une femme enceinte. Plus loin, sur les bancs du fond, près du parking, une femme un peu jeune plus jeune que lui, un briquet à la main, son précieux bâtonnet de tabac entre les lèvres.  
Elle était sûrement sa meilleure option. Il s'approcha d'un pas franc, les mains dans les poches de son sweat. Il vit la flamme éclairer son visage quelques secondes, puis elle releva la tête vers lui. Désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde, t'as pas une cigarette pour moi ?  
Mensonge. Il n'était absolument pas désolé.  
La jeune femme répondit immédiatement d'un mouvement de tête bref, et lui tendit un paquet de Lucky ainsi que son briquet. Il embrasa sa clope tout juste retirée du paquet, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc, à l'opposée d'elle. Il reposa les cigarettes au milieu. Elle ne le voyait déjà plus.

Il y avait pensé toute la journée.  
Gringe savoura ses premières taffes avec délice puis il lui souffla un "merci" qu'elle ignora, le regard vide.  
C'était déjà beaucoup mieux. On lui foutait enfin la paix. La nicotine faisait son effet, gagnant progressivement du terrain sur ses nerfs. Il regarda à son tour devant lui, divagant, se laissant même aller à fermer les yeux par moments.

Les dimensions faussées, et toutes ses perspectives d'avenir brouillées, il s'était adonné à un jeu dangereux.  
Il était peut-être en perpétuel combat contre le monde extérieur, mais la vraie guerre se passait sous la surface, son organisme luttant même lorsqu'il dormait. Car c'était bien du poison qu'il avait invité dans le creux de ses veines.  
Il avait pourtant fini par se résigner, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Et cette idée était plutôt réconfortante.  
Une autre pensée le traversa, alors qu'il écrasait son mégot par terre.  
Perdre Orel était peut-être la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Pourvu qu'il lui pardonne. Il ne lui demandait pas de comprendre. Il ne lui demandait pas de l'aider. Il avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours là.

La femme à ses côtés se releva brusquement, le tirant de son monologue intérieur. Elle déposa une des dernières cigarettes de son paquet sur le banc, avant de replacer son briquet à l'intérieur, et de glisser le tout dans sa poche. Elle s'était tournée vers lui, daignant enfin reconnaître sa présence, et elle entrouvrit les lèvres, hésitante.

"Merci pour ce que tu fais, mec."

Ses propos ne pouvaient que sonner amèrement à ses oreilles. _Putain d'ironie._  
Elle partit, sans rien ajouter de plus, en direction du bâtiment dont venait Gringe, la démarche un peu chaotique.

Il se leva, sa nouvelle clope entre les doigts, en quête d'un nouveau briquet à emprunter, parcourant du regard les alentours. La lune n'était pas très belle ce soir, il faisait de plus en plus sombre.

Malgré la faible luminosité, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la vieille caisse de son meilleur pote, en train de se garer sur le parking, d'abord alerté par le bruit familier du moteur.

Le cœur saturé d'adrénaline, il se mit à courir dans sa direction, oubliant subitement ses vertiges et sa nausée.  
Tout était allé si vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il enlaçait son ami de toutes ses forces, lui laissant à peine le temps de sortir de sa voiture.  
Orel gémit.

"Gringe..."

La tristesse de son regard mit son âme en pièces. Son ton était plus que suppliant.  
Gringe réalisa alors qu'il y avait bien plus douloureux que perdre Orel.  
Il s'était caché pour se laisser crever, comme un chien, mais même ça il n'avait pas été fichu de le faire correctement.  
Il avait blessé son meilleur ami, c'était bien plus déchirant. Il prenait enfin conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais étreints aussi longtemps.  
Après une éternité, Orel relâcha sa prise pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

"Viens avec moi... On rentre à Caen. S'il te plaît, Gringe... J-"  
Ce dernier décida de l'interrompre avant qu'il ne commence une crise d'angoisse.  
"D'accord. Ok, Orel, panique pas. Regarde-moi. On fera tout ce que tu voudras.  
\- Merci..."

Son meilleur ami et sa putain de bienveillance. C'était lui qui avait foutu la merde, mais Orel était à deux doigts de s'excuser.

Sa rédemption avait déjà commencé, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.  
Gringe contourna la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager. Il devina, en observant Orel prendre place à son tour, son soulagement de partir d'ici.

"Charlie t'as préparé un sac, avec des fringues à moi. Je préférerai qu'on parte directement."

Il acquiesça, n'étant de toute façon pas vraiment en position de avisa une dernière fois son ami, et tenta un faible sourire.  
Gringe soupira.

"Mon pote, comment j'suis pas de taille à affronter cette nuit.  
\- Roh putain, moi non plus."

Ils démarrèrent.

* * *

Ah, et sinon j'suis sur un nouveau projet OrelGringe. À la base c'était juste un OS. Et puis c'est parti en couilles. Ça sera quelque chose de moins lourd qu'od. Enfin on verra.

Merci encore de tout ce soutien.


End file.
